This invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to devices for securing removable vehicle components, such as wheels and body panels.
Vehicle components such as wheels and body panels are typically mounted to vehicles using one or more threaded fasteners. In the case of race cars, wheels and body panels, e.g., nose cone assemblies, frequently must be removed and replaced because of wear or damage, and such removal and replacement must be accomplished as rapidly as possible.
Race car wheels typically each include a circular central opening sized to slidably mount over a threaded spindle, and the wheel is secured in place using just a single locknut threaded onto the spindle. A plurality of lugs prevent the wheel from turning relative to the spindle. Nose cone assemblies, which typically incorporate both a nose cone and a wing assembly, typically are mounted to the front end of the race car using a plurality of screws. When the nose cone assembly is damaged, its replacement is achieved only by removing and replacing all of the screws.
In racing applications, wheels are typically replaced by connecting a pressurized air or nitrogen source to the race car, to activate a jack mechanism that raises the vehicle off the ground, and a separate crew member for each wheel then uses a handheld pneumatic tool to remove the locknut securing the wheel in place. The wheel is then removed and replaced and the locknut reattached using the same handheld pneumatic tool. Other vehicle components such as damaged nose cone assemblies can be removed using a similar handheld pneumatic tool to remove and replace the plurality of screws securing it in place.
The procedures described briefly above for replacing vehicle components have proven to be effective and reliable. Nevertheless, a continuing need remains for securement devices that allow for an even faster removal and replacement of vehicle components, without sacrificing the reliability of the securement. The present invention satisfies this need and provides further related advantages.